Nie odchodź, tato
by Nessa32
Summary: Akcja toczy się, gdy Edward wraz z Winry wychowują swoje pociechy na wsi. Parental!RoyEdAl Wspomniany EdWin


Resembool, było małym, odizolowanym miasteczkiem, znanym z hodowli owiec i eksportu wełny do produkcji mundurów wojskowych. Nie wyróżniało się niczym. Niektórzy nawet sądzili, że zostało zapomniane przez stolicę.

Jednak dla kilku osób, owe miasteczko, było czymś ważnym. Miejscem dzieciństwa, wychowywania się. To miejsce, było dla nich domem.

Jedną z takich osób, był Edward Elric. Młody chłopak, który po odejściu z wojska, osiadł w Resembool wraz ze swoją żoną i dwójką dzieci. Dla nich wszystkich, Resembool stało się czymś ważnym, stało się częścią nich.

Słońce wędrowało po widnokręgu, co jakiś czas znikając za puszystymi, białymi chmurami. Był piękny dzień. Dwójka dzieci o blond włosach, bawiło się przed domem w berka.

Siedzący pod rozłożystym dębem mężczyzna, oderwał wzrok od nieba i wbił spojrzenie w swoje pociechy. Uśmiechnął się. Chłopiec i dziewczynka śmiali się w niebogłosy, biegając w kółko.

Minęło już pięć lat. Pięć lat odkąd homunculusy zostały pokonane.

Tak. Całe pięć lat.

Mężczyzna chwile jeszcze wpatrywał się w swoje pociechy, a po chwili przeniósł wzrok na swoje ręce. Zamilkł i klasnął, a następnie dotknął ziemi.

\- Nic. Nadal nic. – westchnął ciężko pod nosem, wstając.

Podszedł spokojnym krokiem do swojego synka, który właśnie próbował złapać siostrę za rąbek spódnicy. Za nim młody Elric zdążył się obejrzeć, znajdował się już w ramionach ojca. Po chwili na karku Edwarda, znalazła się również jego córeczka.

Rozległ się głośny śmiech na cała okolicę, gdy Stalowy zaczął łaskotać swojego synka w brzuch.

Kochał ich. Kochał swoje dzieci, tak samo jak Winry, swoją żonę.

Minuty mijały, a trójka Elriców, była tak zajęta zabawą, że nie zauważyła zbierających się na niebie ciemnych chmur. Chmur, które przysłoniły jasne słońce i okryły podwórko ciemnością.

Bawili się dalej. Nie zważając na nic.

Przyjemne chwilę minęły dopiero, gdy w progu domu znalazła się blondynka. Jedną ręką opierała się o framugę, a drugą trzymała się za zaokrąglony brzuszek.

Edward spojrzał w jej stronę. Widząc zaniepokojenie w jej błękitnych oczach, zamarł.

\- Roy został zaatakowany…- powiedziała cicho, ledwo słyszalnie.

W tej chwili na okolicę runął zimny deszcz, który rozwiał ostatnie oznaki szczęścia.

* * *

Był nieprzytomny.

O jego czynnościach życiowych świadczył jedynie słaby oddech oraz dźwięk aparatury, do której został podłączony.

Minęła minuta.

Był coraz bledszy.

Blady jak trup. Jego kruczoczarne włosy przykleiły się do jego spoconej twarzy.

Minęła druga minuta.

Oddychał.

Oddychał z niewielką trudnością.

Minęła trzecia minuta.

Walczy.

Walczy o swoje życie.

Cholera…Postaraj się bardziej, draniu.

\- Edziu… Boję się o niego.

\- Wiem, Al. Wiem.

\- On nie może… On przeżyje, prawda?

Edward zamilkł. Podniósł zmęczony wzrok na swojego młodszego brata, który wpatrywał się w generała z troską i strachem. Nawet jeśli, był zmęczony to tego nie okazywał.

Znajdowali się w szpitalu, w Central.

Od razu po dostaniu wiadomości o ataku na Mustanga, wsiedli do pociągu i ruszyli do stolicy.

Nie chcieli w to uwierzyć. Nie chcieli pogodzić się z faktem, że lekarze przestali walczyć o jego życie.

Nie spali od kilku dni. Jedynie czuwali. Czekali na moment, aż Płomienny otworzy oczy.

Jednak to się nie działo, a jego stan z dnia na dzień się coraz bardziej pogarszał.

Edward zacisnął dłoń na dłoni pułkownika, a chwilę potem Al poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Edziu…

\- Wiem, Al. Wiem… Też tego nie chcę.

\- A co jeśli on…?

\- Wtedy go zabiję. Zabiję go za to, że robi tyle kłopotów.

Alphonse uśmiechnął się słabo.

Minęły kolejne minuty.

Stan pułkownika, był coraz gorszy.

Bandaże natomiast stawały się czerwieńsze.

Edward spojrzał przez okno. Deszcz. Znowu zaczynało padać. Zamyślił się.

Dopiero słaby dotyk jego głowy, wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Spojrzał na łóżko. Zobaczył to. Zobaczył zmęczony wzrok, ciemnych oczy, w których kryły się łzy.

\- Roy…- Alphonse zaczął, roztrzęsionym głosem, łapiąc mężczyznę za dłoń.

\- Al…Ed…

\- Tak. Jesteśmy tu. Cholera… Tak mnie nastraszyłeś, draniu… - rzucił Ed, uśmiechając się lekko.

Uśmiech nie został odwzajemniony.

Jedynie po policzku mężczyzny, spłynęła łza. Potem druga, a za nią w ślad poszły następne.

\- Moje dzieci…Moi synowie…

\- Roy…?

\- Dziękuję wam…Dziękuję…

Cisza. Zapadła długa cisza, którą po chwili przerwało piszczenie, dochodzące ze sprzętu lekarskiego.

Alphonse zalał się łzami, ściskając dłoń generała.

Edward otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Nie…Niemożliwe…

Wybiła godzina 20:00.

Godzina śmierci generała Roya Mustanga, Płomiennego Alchemika.

* * *

\- Bracia Elric, tak?

Dwójka chłopców pokiwała głową, wpatrując się w urzędnika. Jego wzrok, był obojętny, a włosy gładko zaczesane do tyłu.

\- Wezwałem was w związku ze śmiercią generała Mustanga.

Alphonse zacisnął dłoń na mokrej chusteczce, powstrzymując kolejny napad płaczu.

Edward zerknął na brata. Milczał. Sam, był w ponurym nastroju.

\- Rozumiem. Jednak… Po co? – spytał, cały czas obserwując swojego brata. Jasnym było, że to Ed musi mówić. Alphonse jeszcze, był w szoku.

\- Jesteście jego jedyną rodziną, prawda?

Cisza. Starszy Elric przeniósł wzrok na urzędnika, milcząc.

Mężczyzna westchnął, a następnie położył przed braćmi kopertę. Poprawił krawat, chrząknął.

\- Generał Mustang przepisał wam swój cały dobytek.

\- Cały dobytek…?

\- Mhm. Jedynie was ujął w testamencie.

Edward zamilkł, biorąc do ręki kopertę. Otworzył ją, wysypując na stół, całą jej zawartość. Były to papiery. Masa papierów, które miały pomóc w załatwianiu formalności.

Jednak po chwili, na stertę dokumentów wypadł klucz.

Bracia wbili w niego wzrok. Mieli już z nim styczność.

Był to klucz do domu Mustanga.

Edward z lekkim wahaniem wziął przedmiot do ręki. Zamilkł.

A na zewnątrz, zaczęło coraz bardziej padać…

* * *

Powrót do domu okazał się ciężki.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Winry płakała.

Spojrzał na nią, ale po Kiku minutach, wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nie lubił jej oglądać w takim stanie. Nie lubił, gdy płakała.

\- Tato! Czemu mamusia płacze? – spytał dziewczęcy głosik.

Podniósł wzrok na swoją córeczkę. Milczał, bo co innego mógł zrobić?

\- Czy zrobiliśmy coś złego?

\- Nie…To nie tak, kochanie. To nie wasza wina.

\- Ha! Mówiłam Ci, Joseph! – odparła z dumą dziewczynka, wpatrując się w swojego starszego brata.

– Tato…

\- Tak, Joseph?

\- Kiedy odwiedzi nas wujek Roy?

Zamilkł.

\- Joseph… - powiedziała cicho Winry, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

\- Namalowałem dla niego laurkę… Chciałbym mu ją dać…

Edward zacisnął dłonie w pięść. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę sypialni.

Chciał zabić zabójcę generała.

Chciał go znaleźć i zabić…

Chciał przeprowadzić transmutacje…

Chciał popełnić najgorsze głupstwa…

Chciał znowu odzyskać swojego ojca.

* * *

 _Kilka lat wcześniej._

 _Krew._

 _Krew otaczała go ze wszystkich stron._

 _Krew kapała z jego złocistych włosów, brudząc jego ciemnoczerwony płaszczyk._

 _Krew. Krew, była wszędzie._

 _Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Wiedział tylko, że się boi._

 _Bardzo się boi._

 _Nie zwracał uwagi na trupa przed nim._

 _Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi w błękitnych mundurach._

 _Nie zwracał uwagi na pułkownika, który ukląkł naprzeciwko niego._

 _Chciał do domu. Chciał wrócić do domu._

 _\- Stalowy… Spokojnie. Już wszystko dobrze. – wycedził mężczyzna, trzymając go za ramiona._

 _Kłamstwo._

 _Czemu opowiadasz kłamstwa, czemu?_

 _\- Stalowy. Stalowy? Cholera. Stalowy słyszysz mnie?_

 _Pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w krew._

 _Krew otaczała go ze wszystkich stron._

 _Sam, był w niej._

 _Złamali go. Bili, torturowali…_

 _Stał się pusty._

 _I bardzo się bał._

 _\- Stalowy… Poznajesz mnie? To ja. Roy Mustang. Twój przełożony. Pamiętasz? Głupia zapałka, Płomienny Bałwan…_

 _Zamilkł. Czy znał tego człowieka? Może._

 _\- Stalowy…_

 _\- Chce do domu… Proszę… Zabierz mnie do domu…- wyszeptał, powstrzymując łzy.- Będę grzeczny… Tylko nie bij mnie… Proszę…Chcę tylko do domu…_

 _Zaczął się trząść._

 _Bał się._

 _Bał się coraz bardziej._

 _Zapadła cisza, przerywana cichym szlochaniem, które wreszcie wyrwało się z chłopaka._

 _Mustang wpatrywał się w niego, a po chwili przygarnął go do siebie._

 _Przytulił swojego podwładnego, pozwalając mu się wypłakać. Chłopak od razu ścisnął kawałek jego munduru._

 _\- Nie bój się, Stalowy. Nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę. Rozumiesz?_

 _Chłopak pokiwał głową, wtulając się w pułkownika._

 _\- Poczekasz tu, a ja zaraz pójdę po resztę, a wte.._

 _\- Nie! –krzyknął, ściskając mocniej jego mundur.- Nie. Nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie…Nie odchodź, tato…_

 _Kilka godzin później._

 _\- Będziesz tu siedzieć tak do rana, Alphonse? – spytał Mustanga, wpatrując się w wielką zbroję, która siedziała pod drzwiami tymczasowej sypialni Edwarda._

 _Było późno, a Roy, był zmęczony. Ostatnia misja wymagała od niego dużo wysiłku, podobnie jak uspokajanie starszego Elrica._

 _Zbroja zamilkła i pokiwała głową. Mężczyzna westchnął, a po krótkim namyśle, usiadł obok Alphonsa._

 _\- Świetnie. Naprawdę. W takim razie posiedzę z Tobą. – mruknął, opierając się o ścianę._

 _\- Nie musisz, pułkowniku…Naprawdę…_

 _\- Możliwe. Jednak chcę._

 _Zaczęli rozmowę._

 _Zaczęli rozmawiać na różne tematy: alchemia, pogoda, koty, ostatnia misja, historie z dzieciństwa._

 _Czas mijał szybko i o dziwo miło. Bardzo miło._

 _\- Pułkowniku? – Al zerknął na Mustanga, który siedział z przymkniętymi oczami._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Dziękuję._

 _\- Nie masz za co._

 _\- Nie. Mam. Ty się nami zajmujesz…Zajmujesz się Edziem, a on mimo, że się nie przyzna jest bardzo wdzięczny. Naprawdę…_

 _\- Mówiłem. Nie masz za co dziękować. To mój obowiązek._

 _\- Ale…_

 _\- Żadnych ale, Alphonse. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby waszej dwójce coś się stało._

 _Al zamilkł, a po chwili uśmiechnął się w duchu._

 _\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, pułkowniku. Cieszę się, że to Ty nas wychowujesz._

 _\- Wychowuję? 0 Mustang otworzył jedno oko, wpatrując się w zakłopotanego Ala. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie wstał._

 _\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, synku._

 _\- Synku?_

 _\- Mhm. Skoro was wychowuję to jestem kimś na wzór ojca, prawda?_

 _\- Prawda…- Alphonse odparł cicho, patrząc za znikającym pułkownikiem, w sypialni Edwarda.- Dziękuję…Tato_

* * *

Wszystko zniknęło. Każde dobre wspomnienie.

Prysło. Prysło jak bańka mydlana, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic.

Wreszcie nastał ten dzień.

Nastał pogrzeb generała Mustanga.

Kilku żołnierzy niosło czarną trumnę, na której spoczywała flaga wraz z czapką oficerską.

Reszta wojskowych zaczęła salutować. Wśród nich, było również rodzeństwo Elric.

Rodzeństwo o złocistych włosach oraz oczach.

Rodzeństwo ubrane w błękitne mundury, które dostali od Mustanga.

Czemu je założyli? Coś w głębi duszy im kazało.

Edward zerknął kątem oka na swojego brata. Płakał. Wszyscy płakali. Nawet po chwili usłyszał z tyłu, cichy płacz ł na grupę Mustanga. Milczeli, odwracając wzrok. Bez swojego szefa, byli zagubieni.

Nie dziwił im się. Nie dziwił ani trochę.

Po kilku minutach trumnę ułożono na ziemi. W tym momencie podszedł do niej Fuhrer Grumman. W jego dobrych oczach, czaiły się łzy, które po chwili spłynęły po twarzy. Mężczyzna wziął z trumny czapkę, a po chwili wyjął z kieszeni order, a następnie dał go na trumnę swojego ukochanego chłopca, który zmienił świat.

Mijały minuty.

Gdy trumna została zakopana, ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Po chwili został tylko on. Chłopak o długich, złocistych włosach spiętych w kucyk i w błękitnym mundurze. Schował ręce do kieszeni spodni, wbijając wzrok w nagrobek.

\- Nienawidzę Cię. – wyszeptał cicho.- Nienawidzę Cię, draniu.

Zerwał się wiatr, który zaczął delikatnie kołysać koronami drzew.

\- Jesteś najgorszym przełożonym, najgorszym generałem, najgorszym ojcem…Coś ty sobie myślał? Cholery draniu. Zostawiłeś nam wszystko, a sam umarłeś. Przez ciebie wszyscy płaczą. Tylko to potrafisz robić, co? – zacisnął dłonie w pięść, ale po chwili je rozluźnił.

Wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy. Nie przejmował się tym.

\- Cholera…Powinieneś tu być. Powinieneś tu być, debilu. Powinieneś tu być i mnie przytulić jak wtedy, gdy mnie porwano. Cholera…Roy… Boję się. Strasznie się boję, a ciebie tu nie ma. – wyszeptał, pociągając nosem. Z jego twarzy, zaczynały kapać łzy. – Czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Czemu mnie zostawiłeś, tato?

Cisza. Typowe. Kto mógłby mu odpowiedzieć?

Zrobił głęboki wdech, ale to nie pomogło. Łzy skapywały dalej.

\- Zawsze robiłeś wszystko, aby chronić mnie i Ala. Dlaczego ten jeden raz, my nie mogliśmy Ci pomóc? Jesteśmy tacy okropni, a Ty nadal, uważasz nas za synów. Bałwan z ciebie, wiesz? Jednak…Dziękuję Ci. Dziękuję Ci, za wszystko. Zajmę się Twoim domem, a nawet wrócę do tego głupiego wojska. Zobaczysz. Zajdę dalej od ciebie, aż się zdziwisz! – otarł łzy z oczu, zdobywał się na lekki uśmiech.

\- Muszę już iść, ale nie martw się. Wrócę jutro. Będę przychodzić tu codziennie, draniu. Wiem jak nie lubisz samotności. – mruknął, odwracając się. Zatrzymał się.

Wyjął z kieszeni 520 centów, a następnie położył je przy nagrobku.

\- Ciesz się. Wreszcie Ci je oddałem. – rzucił, odchodząc. Założył czapkę oficerską na głowę oraz czarny płaszcz.– Do jutra…Tato.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nie jestem właścicielem FMA. Jak zwykle za wszelkie błędy przepraszam etc, etc.


End file.
